this is a fun bet, isn't it DOBE?
by akako cho michiko
Summary: Neji ngajak taruhan! taruhan yang menurut sasuke cukup 'menyenangkan' buat dicoba dengan dobenya. penasaran? buka dan nikmati fic tidak seberapa ini. pairing : sasunaru,nejigaa and shikakiba. WARN,this is yaoi fic. have a problem with it? so dont't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : naruto milik Sasuke Uchiha *ditampar Wak mashashi Kishimoto*

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasunaru, nejigaa and shikakiba

Genre : Romance/general/A little bit humor

WARN : **YAOI**, gajeness, EYD berantakan, typo(s). it's a yaoi fic. If you have a problem with it, just click the 'back' button. Don't' like? So don't read! At least don't FLAME!

If you want to flame my fic, please Log In at the first. To prove that you are not a LOSER.

happy reading minna~

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction by akako 'cho' michiko

a fun bet, isn't it DOBE?

* * *

"_Teme_, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat." Seorang bocah pirang dengan beberapa goresan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya berteriak nyaring meneriaki bocah berambut _raven_ _emo_ yang sekarang sudah jauh meninggalkannya didepan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia meneriaki bocah _raven_ itu dengan kalimat yang sama, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan bocah berambut _raven_ tersebut.

Mengetahui lagi-lagi dirinya diacuhkan oleh bocah yang dipanggilnya '_Teme_' itu, sang bocah pirang menggembuingkan kedua pipinya, menandakan kalau dia benar-benar dilanda emosi sekarang.

"SASUKETEME, AKU CAPEK. KAU JANGAN PURA-PURA TULI BEGITU!." Teriaknya lebih nyaring beberapa oktaf dari yang sebelumnya. Dan tidak sia-sia dia melakukan itu semua, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang, menghadap bocah pirang yang berjalan terengah-engah mendekatinya.

"Ck, kau ini lama sekali _Dobe_, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Aku tidak mau dihukum Kakashi _sensei_ karena terlambat. Kau tahukan apa resikomu kalau terlambat pada mata pelajarannya?"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu apa hukumannya kalau terlamabat pada jam pelajaran wali kelasnya itu.

Bersiap-siaplah mengorbankan waktu istirahatmu untuk berkeliling lapangan sekolah yang berukuran cukup 'wow' itu. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengelabui sensei bermasker putih itu. Walaupun pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada buku orens yang sudah dilabeli masyarakat sebagai buku porno, bukan berarti dia tidak memperhatikanmu. Entah jurus apa yang digunakannya, yang pastinya jurus itu cukup banyak membantunya dalam urusan mengajar.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak membangunkan ku lebih awal," Protes bocah pirang itu, bocah pirang _hyperaktif_ yang dikenal masyarakat banyak dengan panggilan Naruto atau _Dobe_nya Sasuke -?-

"Kita tetap tidak akan terlambat kalau saja kau tidak ceroboh meminum susu basi dari lemari es mu, aku jadi harus menungguimu membuang semua isi perutmu itu." Balas sang Uchiha tak kalah sengit dari kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih?

Ya, bocah _raven_ dan kuning itu memang sudah lama menaikkan status hubungan mereka dari 'rival' menjadi 'kekasih'. Awalnya mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Ya, meskipun pada awalnya mereka saling membenci dan bersaing siapa sangka hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun semua berubah berbanding terbalik.

"Itukan tidak sengaja _Teme_, kau jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini selalu ceroboh," si Pirang membela diri. Padahal sudah jelas keterlambatan mereka pagi ini karena kecerobohannya sendiri meminum susu basi dikulkasnya. Andai dia bukan kekasihnya, mungkin bocah itu sudah tewas ditangan Sasuke.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Kalau melewati jalan biasa, kurasa kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu," Sasuke melirik jam tangan bewarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Pemberian sang Aniki saat dia berulang tahun, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Maksudmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kurang mengerti. Dipandanginya wajah sang kekasih lekat-lekat.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto sesaat, lalu melirik tembok kokoh besar yang sudah lama dibangun di areal sekitar sekolahnya, untuk menanggulangi murid-murid pemalas yang suka kabur saat jam belajar.

"Kita panjat pagar ini," jawab pewaris klan Uchiha tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya terdiam, mencerna maksud kata-kata bocah tampan dihadapannya yang mencoba mencari solusi dari keterlambatan mereka karena kecerobohannya meminum susu basi pagi tadi, sampai-

"Kau gila Teme, pagar inikan tinggi." Sanggah Naruto tak percaya. Ternyata ada juga klan Uchiha yang berotak dangkal seperti Sasuke, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau ini selain ceroboh, pemalas, lambat, ternyata seorang penakut juga." Sindir Sasuke membakar amarah Naruto. Dan benar saja, bocah pirang manis itu langsung mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang berkobar-kobar dari sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa katamu Teme?" tanyanya dingin, meyakinkan sang kekasih kalau dirinya sedang diambang emosi sekarang.

"Aku bilang kau itu penakut Dobe. Kalau tidak, buktikan padaku kalau kau berani memanjat tembok ini." Tantang Sasuke.

Naruto hendak membalas kata-kata Sasuke, tapi sekarang posisinya sedang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali.

Kalau disurus berkelahi atau berkeliling lapangan sekolah beberapa kali itu tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi jangan pernah menyuruhnya untuk berhadapan dengan ketinggian. _No thanks_.

"Ayolah, kalau kau jatuh, aku akan menangkapmu Dobe," Bujuk Sasuke dengan sedikit ekpresi memohon. Sedikit? Tentu saja, bahkan ini suatu kemajuan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk membujuk Naruto dengan sedikit ekspresi. Kalau biasanya, sangat sulit membedakan kapan dia memohon dan memerintah, keduanya sama garangnya.

Mendengar kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sukses membuat pipi putih mulus Naruto dijalari warna merah kentara. Baru kali ini dia mendengar sang pewaris Uchiha itu berkata manis.

"Ehmm, baiklah tapi kau harus mentraktirku ramen sepuasnya kalau sampai aku terjatuh." Pada akhirmya Naruto terpaksa menerima tawaran Sasuke, percuma saja kalau dia harus berdebat dengan pangeran egois itu. Pada akhirnya pasti dia juga yang akan mengalah.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan dari sang Uchiha,

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sepertinya karena sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kebanggan Sasuke, Naruto sedikit tahu banyak kapan 'hn' nya Sasuke berarti iya atau tidak.

Sasuke mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menaiki tembok pembatas itu, dengan bantuan pohon tua dipinggir jalan yang sedikit membantunya mencapai puncak tembok yang bisa dikatakan lumayan tinggi itu.

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sasuke kembali memandangi Naruto yang masih belum menggambil pergerakan apa-apa. Naruto masih saja diam disitu, memandanginya dari bawah.

"Dobe, tunggu apalagi?"

Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya, sungguh kalau bukan karena Sasuke, dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

"Kalau kau membuatku terjatuh, aku akan benar-benar merampok isi dompetmu sampai kosong, Teme." Teriak Naruto. Lalu dengan sedikit keberanian Naruto mulai mengikuti cara Sasuke memanjat pohon dan melompat ketembok.

Sasuke hanya bersiap menolong Naruto melompat keatas tembok, tapi memang dasarnya si Naruto itu Dobe, belum sampai tembok, dia malah sudah terjatuh duluan. Untung saja Sasuke sigap menarik tangannya sehingga membuatnya tergantung ditembok yang tingginya hamper dua setengah meter itu.

"Teme, tarik aku." Teriak Naruto histeris, begitu disadarinya kalau keadaanya sekarang yang sangat dekat dengan kematian, dia memang terlalu hiperbolis kalau soal ketinggian.

"Teme, aku bisa mati. Tidak aku tidak mau mati. Aku masih muda belum menikah. Aku ingin bekeluarga dulu. Tolong aku Teme. Aku akan mati, aku ti-,"

"Diamlah bodoh, kalau kau bergerak aku malah semakin sulit menarikmu," potong Sasuke begitu telinganya sakit mendengar ocehan Dobe-nya itu yang tidak henti-hentinya berteriak nyaring lalu ditambah rontaan badannya yang membuat Sasuke harus berjuang keras menariknya. Heran, kenapa disaat genting begini, Naruto masih bisa mengoceh sepanjang itu. Kalau saja yang tergantung sekarang bukanlah seorang Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin saja orang itu sudah dilepaskan Sasuke dan jatuh mengenaskan terbawa gravitasi bumi sekarang.

Sedikit lagi, dan berhasil. Sasuke sudah berhasil menarik badan Naruto keatas. Bukan hal sulit sebenarnya menarik Naruto, mengingat badannya yang lebih kecil dan lebih ringan dari Sasuke. Tapi karena rontaan serta teriakannya yang tidak berguna, membuat Sasuke sedikit kepayahan dalam menariknya.

Naruto baru saja akan bernafas lega atas selamatnya dirinya dalam insiden memanjat tembok sekolah ini, kalau saja mata Sasuke tidak melihat keganjalan yang terjadi dibelakang gedung sekolah. Dari posisi mereka yang cukup tinggi, Sasuke dapat melihat jelas apa yang sedang terjadi dibelakang gedung sekolahnya sekarang. Nara Shikamaru sedang berciuman dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Ya saudara-saudara mereka sedang berciuman sekarang.

BRUK

Secara reflek Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang, agar dia sama sekali tidak melihat hal yang dapat meracuni pikirannya itu. Mengingat Naruto masihlah terlalu polos untuk hal semacam itu sekarang. Dan akibat dorongan maut dari sang Uchiha, Naruto tidak jadi bernafas lega. Dirinya yang tidak seimbang, membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang. Tapi dia cukup cerdik dengan menarik baju sang pelaku pendorong dirinya ikut terjatuh bersama.

_Flashback~_

"_Sasuke, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Tanya Neji pada pria disampingnya itu._

_Sasuke,. Ketiga pemuda yang menjabat sebagai seorang seme itu sedang beristirahat dibelakang gedung sekolah, tepatnya dibawah pohon. Mengingat ketiganya serempak dalam hal yang mereka benci, 'kebisingan'._

"_Hn?" yang ditanya malah bertanya balik. Tidak mengerti maksud sang penanya._

"_Maksudku, sampai mana hubungan kalian berdua. Masih sampai berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman atau bahkan sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya oleh bocah 16 tahun?" Neji memperjelas pertanyaanya. Dia tahu Sasuke hanya pura-pura bodoh tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya barusan._

"_Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Uchiha._

"_Sudahlah, kalau kau bagaimana Shikamaru?" Neji berbalik menghadap pemuda disebelah kirinya, yang sedang memandangi awan yang berarak kecil diliangit._

"_Itu terlalu merepotkan bagiku," tidak jauh beda dari Sasuke, jawaban yang dikeluarkannya pun bermakna ambigu._

"_Akh, aku tahu pasti kalian belum pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan kan, misalkan berciuman mungkin." Tebak Neji sok tahu. Tapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh dua seme lainnya yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing._

"_Dasar payah," komentar Neji –lagi–_

"_Maksudmu apa heh?" Tanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Sepertinya klan keluarga Hyuuga itu sedang mengejek mereka sekarang._

"_Ada yang mau taruhan?" Neji tidak menggubris pertanyaan keduanya, dia malah kembali melayangkan pertanyaan pada mereka berdua._

_Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan 'apa-mau-mu-hyuuga'. Mengerti dengan maksud tatapan kedua temannya itu Neji mulai menjelaskan permainannya._

"_Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, siapa yang paling payah dalam hubungan percintaan diantara kita." Jelas Neji._

_Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya mangut-mangut mengerti, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapn 'teruskan'_

"_Kita bertaruh, siapa yang paling cepat mencium pasangannya, dia yang menang. Yang tidak berhasil, itu membuktikan kalau dia itu 'payah' dalam berhubungan "lanjut Neji, dengan menekankan kata 'payah' pada kedua temannya itu._

"_Merepotkan, but I take it." Jawab Shikamaru lalu kembali memandangi awannya itu_

"_Baiklah,"_

_End of flasback~_

BRUAAK

"HYAAAAA, SAKIT." Naruto mulai meringisi punggungnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu ditanah lapang sekolahnya, sial. Karena Sasuke mendorongnya dia harus rela jatuh dari ketinggian dua setengah meter dari atas tembok, belum lagi Sasuke yang menindihnya diatas tubuhnya, membuatnya masih harus menanggung beban begitu sampai ditanah. Tunggu, apa? Sasuke menindihnya? Ahh, beruntung sekali Uchiha itu, dia tidak merasakan sakit yang diderita Naruto. Padahal dia pelaku dari semua ini.

"Teme, SAKIT. Kenapa kau mendorongku? Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" protes Naruto begitu sadar kalau Sasuke yang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh seperti ini.

'Sial, Shikamaru sudah bergerak. Aku bisa kalah darinya' batin Sasuke. Sifat legendaris Uchiha yang tidak mau kalah sekarang sedang mengerogotinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Naruto yang berada dibawahnya, bahkan berpindah posisipun tidak. Sasuke masih menindih Naruto.

"Teme, SESAK!" teriak Naruto, sepertinya ocehannya beberapa detik yang lalu tidak digubris oleh Sasuke karena pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Naruto yang pikikannya diatas rata-rata pekikan anak perempuan disekolahnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menjadi menghadap Naruto, sebenarnya dia ingin segera bangkit dan menolong Naruto berdiri, tapi pikiran jahat langsung terbersit dipikirannya.

'Apa dia kucium sekarang saja?' pikir Sasuke begitu didapatinya wajahnya dan Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti sekarang. Karena ditekan rasa 'tidak mau kalah' dari Shikamaru, Sasuke tanpa ba bi bu lagi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menekan wajah Naruto, untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

BRUAGH

Belum sempat Sasuke mengecap bibir Naruto yang merah merakah, dia harus menerima tendangan Naruto diperutnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau terjungkal kebelakang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Dobe." Protes Sasuke tidak terima. Lalu membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang sesak, tapi kau malah semakin menekanku. Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas Teme." Balas Naruto, dia juga berdiri lalu memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit setelah insiden terjun bebasnya barusan.

"Sakit, kau harus mentraktirku ramen yang banyak karena perbuatanmu ini," protes Naruto, tubuhnya serasa berdenyut semua sekarang, apalagi bagian belakangnya.

"Hn,"

"Jawab yang benar Teme."

"Iya, baka Dobe."

"…"

"…"

"Ayo kekelas, kita bisa terlambat."

"Kurasa masih ada dua orang lagi yang akan lebih terlambat dari pada kita."

"Maksudmu, Teme?"

~xXx~

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji pada dua sahabat sejabatannya itu.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Tiga orang penikmat 'kesunyian' ini lagi-lagi memilih berkumpul bersama di belakang gedung sekolah ditempat mereka biasanya lari dari kebisingan atau teriakan para fansgirl mereka yang lumayan bayak jumlahnya.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana, dengan taruhan kita bertiga kemarin? Ada yang sudah mulai menyerang?" Tanya Neji sedikit antusias. Heran, kenapa kalau soal ini dia terlihat begitu out of character sekarang.

"Aku sudah mencium Kiba tadi pagi dihalaman belakang gedung, merepotkan sekali." Jawab Shikamaru. Dia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya menjawab pertanyaan Neji, hanya menutupnya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup menyejukan menerpa wajah malasnya.

"hebat, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Neji tak percaya, bagaiamana bisa si pemalas ini mendahului mereka. Neji tahu betul kalau Shikamaru bukanlah tipe romantis yang akan mengumbar puisi atau kata-kata gomal untuk mendapatkan ciuman Kiba.

"Aku katakan padanya aku minta hak ku sebagai kekasihnya, dan dia bilang aku boleh melakukannya." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

"Wah, beruntung sekali kau. Aku yakin kalau aku memakai trikmu dengan Gaara, dia pasti akan langsung menguburku hidup-hidup didalam pasir," komentar Neji membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara padanya kalau memakai trik yang dilakukan si jenius itu pada Kiba.

"Kau Sasuke?" Neji memutar kepalanya 180 drajat ke kiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Kau belum mulai menyerang Naruto?"

"Hn,"

"Payah sekali kau ini," cibir Neji.

"Kau sendiri?" protes Sasuke tidak terima,

"Memang belum sih, tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyusun rencana, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa rencanamu?" tany Sasuke penasaran

"Mencuri ciumannya disaat di lengah. Disaat Gaara tidur mungkin," jawab pewaris klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Licik,"

"Tapi itu diperbolehkan."

~xXx~

"Kerumahmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Bel pulang sekolah baru berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Naruto sedang asik membereskan meja belajarnya yang berantakan sampai akhirnya Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan langsung melayangkan ajakan untuk datang berkunjung kerumahnya.

Tidak biasanya Uchiha bungsu itu mengajak Naruto, biasanya Naruto sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk ikut kerumahnya, dengan catatan tidak akan membuat keributan disana.

"Ya Dobe, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku terlebih dahulu?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Tapi sebelum kerumahmu, kau harus mentraktirku ramen karena membuatku terjatuh tadi pagi."

~xXx~

"Tadaima," Sasuke memasuki rumah mewah klan Uchiha tersebut, dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Jelas ini semua adalah kesalahan Naruto yang terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk merampok Sasuke di Ichiraku ramen, mungkin saja Naruto akan tetap merampok isi dompet Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke tidak menariknya secara paksa dan mengakibatkan mereka harus pulang dengan hujan-hujanan.

"Sepi, kemana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto begitu mendapati keadaan rumah itu yang begitu sepi.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang keluar negri. Kalau aniki sedang mengerjakan skripsi akhirnya bersama Dei-niichan, mungkin nanti malam atau besok baru pulang," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudia mengikuti Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk Sasuke, sedang empunya kamar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tamu tak tahu diri itu.

"Kau bisa membasahi kasurku Naruto, menyingkir dari situ dan pakai ini," Sasuke melemparkan handuk biru berlambangkan kipas khas klan Uchiha serta kaus putih polos dengan beberapa garis hitam, dan celana jeans pendek yang pernah tidak sengaja Naruto tinggalkan dirumahnya.

Sasuke sendiri menggambil beberapa baju ganti dan segera memasuki kamar mandinya.

Begitu keluar dia sudah mendapati Naruto sudah berganti pakaian yang duduk manis melihat keluar jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Kau melihat apa Dobe?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kepada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama Teme, bagaimana ini, kaa-san pasti mencariku." Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Nanti kalau tidak berhenti juga, aku antar kau kerumah,"

"Benarkah? Kau memang Teme yang baik." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku tidak merasa senang kalau kau puji begitu," ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke bermaksud akan mengajak Naruto bermain PS kesukaan kekasihnya itu, sampai dia ingat pada taruhannya dengan Neji dan Shikamaru. Mengingat kalau dia sudah tertinggal satu langkah oleh Shikamaru. Mana ada dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha kalah.

_'sepertinya kalau pakai cara si jenius itu tidak ada buruknya juga'_ batin Sasuke. Kemudia diamulai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto yang masih memasang senyum dua belas jarinya.

"Tapi itu tidak gratis loh Dobe,"

"Heh? Maksudmu apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Begini, err kau tahu sendirikan kalau kita sudah berpacaran sekitar setahun?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto

"Ehm, sekarang aku ingin meminta hak ku sebagai pacarmu Dobe,"

"Hak mu?"

"Iya, hak ku Dobe,"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya tidak mengerti. _'Apasih mau si Teme?'_ batinnya

"Gampang, tinggal pejamkan saja matamu," jawab Sasuke

"Begini?" Naruto mulai menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Ya, begitu. Jangan kau buka sampai aku menyuruhmu membukanya." Terang Sasuke. "Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah melanggar perintahku itu," lanjutnya. Cukup untuk membuat Naruto menelan ludah ketakutan. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti.

_Bagus, tinggal sedikit lagi dan berhasil_

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Pelan tapi pasti.

.

Berhasilkah Sasuke?

Kita lihat di chap berikutnya.

**Tobecontinue~**

GAAAAAAHH, *nari perut dengan perut buncit di depan komputer*

Akhirnyaaaaaaa, ohh akhirnyaaaa. Siap juga. Tadi rencananya mau bikin oneshot. Tapi gitu ngeliat 20 halaman ukuran kertas legal jadi berpikir ulang.

Kalau dijadiin oneshot takutnya kepanjangan. Jadilah dibikin twoshot. Chap depan tamat kok. Di kompi juga udah selesai, jadi tinggal publish.

Ceritanya gimanaaaaa? Gajekah? norakkah? Baguskah *ngarep tingkat tinggi*

Kasih tahu lewat revieeeeeeww yaaaaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tadaima," Sasuke memasuki rumah mewah klan Uchiha tersebut, dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Jelas ini semua adalah kesalahan Naruto yang terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk merampok Sasuke di Ichiraku ramen, mungkin saja Naruto akan tetap merampok isi dompet Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke tidak menariknya secara paksa dan mengakibatkan mereka harus pulang dengan hujan-hujanan.

"Sepi, kemana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto begitu mendapati keadaan rumah itu yang begitu sepi.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang keluar negri. Kalau aniki sedang mengerjakan skripsi akhirnya bersama Dei-niichan, mungkin nanti malam atau besok baru pulang," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudia mengikuti Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk Sasuke, sedang empunya kamar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tamu tak tahu diri itu.

"Kau bisa membasahi kasurku Naruto, menyingkir dari situ dan pakai ini," Sasuke melemparkan handuk biru berlambangkan kipas khas klan Uchiha serta kaus putih polos dengan beberapa garis hitam, dan celana jeans pendek yang pernah tidak sengaja Naruto tinggalkan dirumahnya.

Sasuke sendiri menggambil beberapa baju ganti dan segera memasuki kamar mandinya.

Begitu keluar dia sudah mendapati Naruto sudah berganti pakaian yang duduk manis melihat keluar jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Kau melihat apa Dobe?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kepada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama Teme, bagaimana ini, kaa-san pasti mencariku." Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Nanti kalau tidak berhenti juga, aku antar kau kerumah,"

"Benarkah? Kau memang Teme yang baik." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku tidak merasa senang kalau kau puji begitu," ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke bermaksud akan mengajak Naruto bermain PS kesukaan kekasihnya itu, sampai dia ingat pada taruhannya dengan Neji dan Shikamaru. Mengingat kalau dia sudah tertinggal satu langkah oleh Shikamaru. Mana ada dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha kalah.

_'Sepertinya kalau pakai cara si jenius itu tidak ada buruknya juga'_ batin Sasuke. Kemudia diamulai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto yang masih memasang senyum dua belas jarinya.

"Tapi itu tidak gratis loh Dobe,"

"Heh? Maksudmu apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Begini, err kau tahu sendirikan kalau kita sudah berpacaran sekitar setahun?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto

"Ehm, sekarang aku ingin meminta hak ku sebagai pacarmu Dobe,"

"Hak mu?"

"Iya, hak ku Dobe,"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya tidak mengerti. _'Perasaanku kok tiba-tiba gak enak?'_ batinnya

"Gampang, tinggal pejamkan saja matamu," jawab Sasuke

"Begini?" Naruto mulai menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Ya, begitu. Jangan kau buka sampai aku menyuruhmu membukanya." Terang Sasuke. "Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah melanggar perintahku itu," lanjutnya. Cukup untuk membuat Naruto menelan ludah ketakutan. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti.

Sasuke sudah siap sekarang. Dia sudah menggambil ancang-ancang akan mencium Naruto. Wajahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan Naruto, tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan dia berhasil. Yah berhasil. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Telepon rumahnya berdering cukup kencang dari lantai dasar. Membuatnya mengumpat berbagai cacian sumpah serapah karena bunyi berisik itu berhasil telak menggagalkan aksinya mengeksekusi bibir Naruto.

_'Shit!'_ batin Sasuke. Kemudian dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berniat menjumpai benda berisik yang maih berdering itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun agar bunyi bising itu berhenti. Setelah terangkat, baru saja dia akan memaki si penelpon pengganggu kesenangannya, tapi sang penelpon segera memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, bisa kau angkat jemuranku? Sekarang sedang hujan deras, aku tidak bisa pulang. Bye otouto." Tuuuuuuut- teleponpun terputus.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas muncul tanda tiga perempatan di dahi sang Uchiha bungsu. Sial, acara bersejarahnya seumur hidupnya harus berhenti oleh jemuran. JEMURAN eh? Hal konyol macam apa itu.

'Shikamaru's plan, FAILED' batin bocah emo itu

~xXx~

Setelah selesai berkutik dengan jemuran anikinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya, menemui Naruto. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya, tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mengutuki jemuran brengsek anikinya yang membuat semua rencananya gagal.

'Harus cari cara baru,' batin Sasuke,

Kamarnya hening?

Awalnya Sasuke cukup bingung, tumben sekali si bodoh itu tidak membuat keributan dikamarnya? atau jangan-jangan-

BRAK

Suara detuman pintu yang beradu keras dengan dinding kokoh tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Sasuke sang pelaku pembantingan pintu itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan pintu kamarnya yang jauh dari kata 'sehat' sekarang. Satu-satu hal yang dipedulikannya ialah melihat keadaan Dobe_nya._

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan mahluk kuning hyperaktif itu. Satu-satunya mahluk yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke panik ternyata sedang tidur. Hanya TERTIDUR dan seorang Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Sungguh mahluk yang beruntung.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Naruto tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Mahluk kuning itu memang ahli dalam berbuat yang tidak masuk akal. Heran kenapa manusia sempurna seperti Sasuke bisa mencintainya, dengan tulus pula.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Dobe_nya_ yang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada sandaran kepala ranjangnya. Kalau diteliti, ternyata posisi Naruto sama seperti posisi sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya hanya karena jemuran brengsek anikinya.

Sasuke beringsut naik keatas ranjang dan duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto, lalu memandangi wajah mulus berkulit tan kekasih hyperaktifnya itu. Wajahnya mulus, bahkan melebihi para fansgirlnya disekolah, yang sibuk memakai berbagai macam merek kosmetik untuk memoles wajah mereka. Tuhan memang tidak adil, bagimana bisa bocah hyperaktif penggila sepak bola ini bisa memiliki kulit sehalus ini. Padahal diluar sana banyak gadis yang bersedia melakukan apapun agar bisa memiliki kulit seperti ini.

Sasuke mengusap pelan tiga garis seperti kumis di kedua pipi naruto. Garis-garis yang akan terlihat jelas kalau naruto sedang tersenyum. Karena kehujanan rambut pirang Naruto yang biasanya tegak seperti durian sekarang menjadi lemas menutupi dahinya.

'Manis,' batin Sasuke begitu melihat keadaan rambut kekasihnya. Dia menyimpulkan akan mencegah Naruto menggunakan gel rambut mulai dari sekarang. Dia lebih suka penampilan Naruto yang ini.

Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa rambut-rambut halus yang mencoba menutupi mata naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat polos wajah naruto disaat tidur.

'Kau lebih manis kalau tenang begini. Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang ribut'

'Sepertinya menciumnya diam-diam seperti cara si Hyuuga tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba,' pikir Sasuke begitu kembali teringat dengan niatnya mengajak Naruto kerumahnya. Apalagi kalau bukan mencium Dobe_nya_ tersebut.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pirang, mengeleminasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Sekarang Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah menyapu sebagian wajahnya, sepertinya Naruto sedang mimpi buruk sekarang. Tapi ini berarti tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia berhasil. Ya, sedikit lagi sampai...

BRAAAK BUG !

"Auuugh"

"TIDAK JANGAN RAMEN KU!" teriak Naruto histeris. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah seperti orang yang habis berlari. Keringat dingin juga mulai menetes dipelipisnya. Berkeringat diruang ber-AC eh?

Naruto masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya sampai matanya menangkap onyx yang sekarang terduduk dilantai kamar sebelah ranjangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disitu Teme?" Tanya Naruto heran. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, dia tahu sekali kalau Sasuke sedang kesal sekarang.

"Kau mendorongku Dobe!" jawab Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia akan berhasil menyentuk bibir merah muda Naruto, tapi mahluk kuning itu malah mendorongnya kuat hingga jatuh terduduk disebelah ranjang.

"Ahh! Benarkah? Maaf Teme. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku mimpi buruk," jawab Naruto dengan memasang wajah bersalah karena sudah membuat Sasuke kesal.

Awalnya Sasuke memang mau memarahi Dobe_nya_ itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalau Naruto masih saja memasang wajah yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam seperti sekarang. Dia memang pandai dalam hal membelokkan emosi Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa baka Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, setelah memutuskan untuk meredam emosinya. Seperti yang dilakukannya setiap Naruto mulai memasang tampang tak berdosa itu.

"Aku bermimpi kalau mahluk hijau beralis tebal itu membawa lari ramen gratis berporsi jumbo milikku saat aku sedang di Ichiraku ramen, lalu set-,"

"Kau kenapa bisa tertidur sambil duduk begitu?" belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan kronologis mimpi buruknya, Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraannya. Karena dia tahu pasti cerita Naruto akan menyita banyak waktu untuk mendengarkannya, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan ramen.

"Ahh, ohh itu. Itu karena kau menyuruhku untuk jangan membuka mata sampai kau menyuruhku membukannya. Karena kau lama sekali menyuruhku, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah tertidur dan bermimpi buruk," keluh Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Oiyaa, jadi apa aku sudah memberikan hakmu padamu Teme?" Tanya Naruto polos. Tak menyadari perubahan warna diraut wajah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Sasuke bersiap meninggalkan Naruto dengan dalih kekamar mandi. Dia tidak mau Naruto melihatnya dengan keadaan wajah memerah seperti ini. Tapi terlambat.

"Teme, wajahmu merah, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sudah lupakan."

"Teme mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran begitu melihat Sasuke yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Mandi,"

"Dingin-dingin begini?"

"Aku tidak jorok sepertimu Dobe,"

~xXx~

"Dobe, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang sekarang,"

Setelah selesai dengan mandinya Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi Naruto sudah tidak berada di dalam kamarnya lagi.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" Sasuke mulai turun kelantai dasar. Mungkin saja Naruto sedang nonton TV diruang keluarganya. Tapi begitu sampai diruang keluarga, Naruto juga tidak ada disana. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, mungkin saja Naruto lapar dan mencuri makanan dikulkasnya. Si kuning itukan memang rakus dalam hal makanan, heran mengapa tubuhnya tidak gemuk-gemuk seperti Chouji teman sekelas mereka. Malah semakin lama semakin bagus, tidak gemuk tapi juga tidak kurus. Badannya proposional, tentu saja menggoda iman para seme disekolahnya. Termasuk dia tentunya.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak ada didapur. Hal ini sedikit membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke mulai mencari keseluruh ruangan dirumah megahnya. Cukup lelah juga mengingat kalau rumah keluarga Uchiha yang jauh dari kata sederhana ini.

Lima belas menit mencari dan dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto sama sekali. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan, si pirang itu memang paling bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi kacau seperti sekarang. Sasuke mencoba berpikir keras kira-kira dimana keberadaan pirang kesayangannya itu sekarang sampai dia ingat dimana kemungkinan besar si pirang itu berada sekarang.

"Disitu!"

~xXx~

"Sudah ku duga kau disini,"

"Eeh, te-Teme!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk diam diatas atap rumahnya. Setelah mencari hampir disetiap sudut rumah, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan pemuda kuning kesayangannya itu diatap rumahnya, duduk sambil menatap ke arah langit. Entah apa yang dilihat Naruto disana.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri disebelah Naruto. Mengikuti Naruto yang sedang menatap langit malam. Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke, atau memang malam ini bintanya lebih banyak dari pada malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke begitu selesai mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto.

"Melihat bintang, perasaanku saja atau malam ini bintangnya benar-benar banyak?" Naruto menunjuk langit malam yang dipenuhi benda angkasa berkelap-kelip diatasnya. Senyumnya semakin melebar, memperjelas tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Bocah kuning itu memang suka sekali melihat bintang,dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Aku juga merasa begitu,"

"Hey, kau lihat. Bintang jatuh. Cepat buat permohonan Teme!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat kilatan cahaya yang bergerak capat kearah bumi yang terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

Naruto langsung menepukan kedua tangannya. Lalu meletakkannya dihadapan wajahnya, memejamkan matanya lalu mulai memohon didalam hatinya.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Naruto hanya mendengus geli. 'Aku seperti menjalin hubungan dengan anak TK' batinnya. Sasuke heran, kenapa Naruto masih bisa percaya dengan rumor 'bintang jatuh' di usianya yang bukan anak-anak lagi. Bahkan Sasuke ketika anak-anakpun tidak percaya dengan rumor tak berlogika itu.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja Sasuke ikut memohon seperti Naruto. Setelah memasang posisi memohon seperti yang Naruto lakukan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan mulai momohon walaupun ia tahu itu merupakan hal bodoh yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan. Mengingat dirinya seorang Uchiha.

"Sudah Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah siap memohon dari tadi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum manis kepadanya. Membuatnya benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang si pirang sekarang juga.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar, meski sekarang tubuhnya bergejolak hebat akibat senyum maut Naruto barusan padanya.

"Kau memohon apa, Teme?"

"Rahasia,"

"Teme, ayolah. Tak akan kuberitahu pada siapapun,"

"Ini sudah malam. Ayo ku antar kau pulang," Sasuke berdiri lalu bersiap meninggalkan Naruto diatap. Melihat ekspresi memelas Naruto benar-benar bisa membuatnya hilang kendali membuatnya cepat-cepat berpikir untuk meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sekarang.

"Teme, kau peell-hyaaaa," Naruto yang memang dari dulu dianugrahi kecerobohan yang luar biasa oleh Tuhan, terpeleset dan hampir saja jatuh dari lantai dua rumah Sasuke, kalau saja Sasuke tidak sigap menangkap pinggang Naruto dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Naruto berhutang nyawa padanya kali ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia masih belum sadar kalau Sasuke sudah menyelamatkannya. Sasuke yang melihat ekpresi ketakutan Naruto tertawa geli.

'_Bahkan disaat ketakutanpun dia manis'_

Didekatkannya wajahnya kewajah Naruto, lalu menyeringai kecil. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke dapat merasakan wangi Naruto. Wangi favoritnya setelah wangi tomat.

'_Citrus, eh?'_

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Dekat dan terus mendekat sampai akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Yah, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah dari Naruto. Bibirnya.

Naruto yang baru saja sadar dengan sentuhan asing dibibirnya, langsung melebarkan kedua matanya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang menciumnya. YAH SASUKE UCHIHA SEDANG MENCIUMNYA!

Meskipun sadar, Naruto sama sekali tak mengelak atau mencoba melawan. Tubuh dan otaknya sedang tidak singkron saat ini. Karena sekarang dia berada di ketinggian atau karena pesona Uchiha muda itu? Entahlah. Yang dia tahu hanya satuhal. Dia menikmatinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mulai menarik diri dari bibir Naruto, dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu masih memejamkan matanya. Menikmatinya eh?

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Belum sampai lima menit dan permintaanya langsung terkabul dengan begitu mulusnya. Sepertinya pandangannya tentang rumor bintang jatuh itu berubah mulai dari sekarang.

"Dobe, sudah selesai. Buka matamu."

"Eeehh, ap-apa yang kau lakukan Teme? Gyaaa,ke-kenapa kau men-menciumku?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengumbar senyumnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun selain Naruto.

"Wajahmu yang memintanya," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ma-mana mungkin. Teme kau MESUM,"

"Apa ini cara berterimakasihmu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu Dobe?"

"Ehh, te-terimakasih Teme. Tapi aku masih marah padamu."

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya, " Siapa bilang dengan terimakasih saja cukup Dobe?"

"Apaaa-hmmp" belum sempat Naruto menganalisa maksud perkataan Sasuke barusan padanya. Sasuke kembali mengklaim bibirnya kali ini. Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Mencoba untuk berontak? Ide buruk. Dia sedang berada di ketinggian yang sangat ditakutinya. Tentu saja tidak Narut tidak mau mati muda hanya karena mencoba berontak dari ciuman Sasuke dan terjatuh dari atap rumah mewah itu. Mengingat lokasi mereka yang masih diatas atap rumah Sasuke. Pasrah, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Sebelum dia ikut memejamkan matanya seperti Sasuke.

Entah karena kebodohannya atau karena terbuai ciuman dari Sasuke. Naruto tidak sadar kalau kali ini Sasuke sudah siap dengan ponsel berkamera belasan megapixelnya. Siap kapan saja untuk menangkap gambar mereka berdua.

JEPRET!

FIN-

* * *

**OMAKE**

"TEMEEEEE!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Ini masih pagi Dobe,"

"TERNYATA KAU SUDAH MEMANFAATKAN KEPOLOSANKU SEENAKNYA. APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN INI" Naruto melemparkan beberapa helai kertas photo pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu-Dobe' pada Naruto sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang baru saja dilempar Naruto padanya yang sekarang berserakan dimeja belajarnya.

'OH SHIT!' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa foto-fotonya berciuman dengan naruto dengan latar belakang ratusan bintang beberapa hari lalu diatas atap rumahnya sekarang ada pada Naruto. Seingatnya dia baru saja akan mencetak foto-foto itu itu sepulang sekolah nanti jadi foto itu harusnya masih tersimpan rapi di salah satu folder di ponselnya. Harusnya foto itu belum tercetak sekarang.

"dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanyanya langsung pada Naruto.

"Semua murid sudah mempunya gambar ini sekarang. Pasti kau pelakunya. Kau memanfaatkan kepolosanku untuk meraup uang dengan memperjual belikan foto-foto ini. Ayo mengaku!"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku sudah kaya tanpa harus menperjual belikan foto-foto ini,"

Naruto membatu. Benar juga. Untuk apa Sasuke melakukannya, diakan sudah kaya raya dengan marga Uchiha yang disandangnya.

Sasuke mencoba menganalisa siapa pelaku dari ini semua. Sampai otaknya memunculkan satu orang pelaku yang berkemungkinan besar melakukan ini semua pada mareka.

Sasuke dengan sigap segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mencari nama kontak pelaku yang tersimpan manis di ponselnya.

'_Tidak salah lagi. Hanya dia yang meminjam ponselku beberapa hari yang lalu. Arrgh, sial. Pasti dia'_

Tuuut..tuuut..tuuuutt..ckleek!

"Ya Sasuke-kun? Oh ya sebelumnya terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Berkat kau dan Naruto, 'bisnis'ku laris manis dipasaran. Katakan pada Naruto, sebagai tanda terimakasihku, aku mentraktir kalian di Ichiraku Ramen besok sore. Bye."

Tuuuuuuut, telpon terputus. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto diruang kelas yang masih sepi pagi itu.

Sasuke baru akan mencoba menjelaskan semua pada Naruto, sampai Neji muncul dari pintu kelas yang terbuka

"Dobe, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku hanya-"

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu. Kau hebat. Bahkan kau berhasil mengabadikan momen itu dengan Naruto. Kau yang menang taruhannya, bye" seperti kedatangannya yang sangat cepat dan tidak tepat. Nejipun menghilang dengan cepat dan tidak tepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang benar-benar terbakar Emosi sekarang. Ciumannya dijadikan barang taruhan.

"TEMEEEE!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke ditemukan sekarat dirumah sakit Konoha. Dengan tulang hidung dan beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah. Tsunade yang melihat keadaanya hanya bisa mengelus dada, tanda prihatin.

.

.

.

Arghhh, lega. Akhirnya satu file sasunaru yang udah tersimpan baik-baik di kompi selama 2 bulan penuh lepas juga. Hehe. Penyakit gak pede-an ku bikin bertumpuk-tumpuk fic yang ku ketik cuman tersimpan rapat-rapat gitu aja di kompi-,-". Ada yang punya ide buat nangani problem aku yang itu?

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Memuaskan?

Oiya, ini balesan Review buat yang gak log ini. Yang log in aku bales dari PM aja ya.

**Ryu The Blitzz**

Makasih. Ini udah apdet asap kan? Hehe

**Namikaze Sakura**

Terlambat. Bibir Naru udah gak perawan deluan. Salahkan dia atas semua ini*nunjuk2 sasukecap*

**Simsim a.k.a sizunT kaga login**

Salam kenal simsim senpai~

Haha, bener. kebanyakan fic sasunaru pasti narunya mesuum.

Tapi aku lebih suka sasu yang gak terlalu agresif. Kalo agresif kesannya OOC banget. *padahal sasu di fic sendiri OOC luar biasa*

**Michisan**

Penasarannya udah terjawabkan?

**Sasunaruisthebestz**

makasih. ini udah update chapter duanyaa~

**micon**

makasih. ini sudah update kilat kaan?

.

.

yeeei. selesai.

Tell me at the feedback about this fic okay:)

Mind to REVIEW fic abal-abal ini?

.

Salam penuh cinta

Cho-chan.


End file.
